Code Save Dean
by kittcoe339
Summary: Nightwing catches word that Deathstroke's next target is Dean Glen. After sneaking on his plane, he finds the pilots have abandoned the plane leaving a bomb. Left with no choice, he and Dean jump out of the plane onto an abandon island. They're now on the run from the deadly mercenary who will stop at nothing to complete his assignment. Nightwing vows to save Dean but can he? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Random story idea. Will explain more of the plot in the next chapter. This is just the random scene that came to mind last night and I decided to run with it. Deathstroke is Slade, and Nightwing is Robin for those who don't keep up with that stuff. Set in the future where the titans have already broken up and Robin's been Nightwing for about three years now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Nightwing didn't have any other choice as he ran forward yanking the balding, overweight man to his feet. The man looked at Nightwing's frantic state in alarm.

"What's-" He begin to ask, but Nightwing had already opened the compartment door. The man screamed gripping onto the seats for support. Nightwing grabbed the man and shoved him forward out the compartment door. His screams begin to grow softer as he fell from 3,000 feet in the sky. Without a second thought, Nightwing grabbed a parachute and strapped himself in before jumping out of the plane as well. Nightwing drove through the air aiming his body to fall faster to catch up with the man he'd just thrown out of the plane. The man was screaming and flailing as he fell. Nightwing got close enough and gripped the man tightly around the waist, to which the man gladly held fast to Nightwing, and then he pulled the cord. It took all of Nightwing's strength not to drop the man as the parachute pulled up for a moment before descending back down at a slower rate. The man continued screaming in Nightwing's arms all the way until they landed on the ground. The man cowered in the sand from his traumatic event of being thrown out of an airplane, but Nightwing knew there wasn't enough time to let him recover. He yanked the man up quickly.

"Run! Just run!" Nightwing screamed at the man shoving him forward into the dense wilderness. The man stumbled, falling forward onto his face. Nightwing wanted to scream at the man's lack of survival skills, but simply yanked the man back to his feet keeping hold of one of his hands as he begin to run forward into the trees.

"Are you crazy?!" The man shouted fighting Nightwing's grip on his arm to keep from moving forward, but Nightwing resorted into half dragging the man deeper into the forest. "You shoved me out of a plane!" The man screamed.

"I caught you with a parachute, didn't I?" Nightwing shouted back defensively and continued to drag the man forward.

"But, you're missing the point! YOU SHOVED ME OUT OF A DAMN PLANE!" The man shouted. Suddenly there was a streak in the sky above them before a huge explosion of a crashing plane went off. The man froze in fear and Nightwing was forced to pause with him.

"That plane?" Nightwing asked looking back at the man annoyed and pointing to the smoke and flames rising from the distance on the island. "You sure you wanted to stay in that plane?" The man finally seemed to give up fighting seeing the severity of the situation and tried instead keeping up with Nightwing's pace, which wasn't very easy. Within a minute, the man was huffing and puffing, clearly not used to having to run for his life.

"I d-don't understand." The man sputtered. "W-What's going on?!"

"Not now!" Nightwing growled and continued to plunge deeper and deeper into the woods. "Just shut up and run!"

Finally after about thirty minutes, the man spoke again, with labored breathes. "I-I th-think we- l-lost-whatever- we- w-were- run-ing from!" The man panted. "P-Please! Stop!"

Nightwing slowed down his pace into a walk. "We've got to keep moving. I doubt he's too far behind, but we can take a slower pace right now." Nightwing too was breathing heavily as he continued to guide the man.

"W-Who's- he?" The man demanded.

"Deathstroke." Nightwing replied without missing a beat. "He's been assigned to take you out."

" _Deathstroke?! The- Terminator?!_ " The man stumbled in his step.

"The one and only." Nightwing muttered darkly. The man looked close to fainting now. After being thrown out of a plane, watching the same plane crash, running for dear life, and then finding out the world's greatest assassin was after you, Nightwing didn't blame him, but him passing out would ensure their deaths. They had to keep moving. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you." Nightwing promised. "But you've got to keep moving with me." This promise didn't seem to do much for the man, but he nodded and followed Nightwing as fast as he could trying to settle his breathing.

The sun set fast. Within the next hour they were on the island, it became almost too dark to see where they were going.

"We need to set up camp for the night or something." The man suggested. Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. The guy clearly didn't understand that night or day, Deathstroke would be tracking them. It was much better to keep moving in hopes of finding civilization or something on the island. Still, the guy clearly wasn't used to this and could probably use a break. The safest way to do that would be to climb the trees. At least up in the trees, it would be less likely that Deathstroke would see them.

"Okay, climb up this tree. As high as you can go." Nightwing instructed cupping his hands down to give the guy a boast to get up the tree. The guy hesitated before sighing and stepping up to get into the tree. After a very noisy climb, the man settled in the tree. Nightwing climbed up behind him settling on a branch lower than him. "Now, just keep quiet and we can rest for a while."

The man fell asleep within the next hour and Nightwing stayed up to keep watch. The next two hours went by quietly as well. But just when Nightwing was wondering if Deathstroke was really coming after them or not, he heard a faint noise. Nightwing immediately tensed. He kept hidden and didn't move carefully watching the ground for any movement. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly Nightwing saw him, dressed in full uniform including that stupid two toned mask, Deathstroke walked into view. He had multiple weapons attached to his back and a pretty nasty looking gun in his hands. Nightwing remain silent, hoping Deathstroke would continue on his way without a second glance. If Deathstroke paused and begin looking around for them in this area, then Nightwing would have to get down and fight him, in hopes that he could take this man and that he'd get out of it alive.

Deathstroke paused a moment almost directly under Nightwing's tree listening. Nightwing tensed ready to take action and held his breath. After an agonizingly long moment, Deathstroke continued on. Nightwing watched him suspiciously, half expecting him to turn around and shoot them. But Deathstroke didn't turn around. He kept going. Nightwing slowly released his breath he'd been holding when he could no longer hear Deathstroke anymore. He'd wait like thirty minutes to keep Deathstroke away from the area, and then wake up the man to continue in the opposite direction as Deathstroke. They needed to get off this island. On this island away from people, it was going to be hard to protect the guy. He knew he had a better shot at protecting him in the city, where the man could hide amongst thousands of people. It was times like this when Nightwing wished he carried a cellphone or wished he was still on a team and could call them with the communicator. But Nightwing had been working alone for nearly three years. Even if he had a cellphone, he didn't know who he'd call to come get them, considering he didn't even know what island they were on. Still, he'd find a way. He'd promised to protect this man, and he would do just that, even if it cost him his life.

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry that Dean and Nightwing aren't bonding much yet. They will. Probably next chapter they will. Right now, just had to write the beginning where likely they weren't talking a lot but more running for their lives a lot. Still, should be more talking next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The man's name was Dean Glen. Nightwing had gotten word that he was Deathstroke's next target three minutes before the flight took off. Sneaking onto the plane hadn't been the hard part. It was searching the plane while trying not to alarm or inform Dean anything was going on that was the hard part. Nightwing had kept to the back of the plane watching the man closely ready to jump out if anyone came to attack the man. It was looking out the back window that he saw the pilots abandoning the plane. Alarmed he ran up past Dean to the pilot's controls to see what was going on. The compartment was completely empty and an explosive was wired to go off in a countdown of 15 seconds. Having no other choice, Nightwing had decided to abandon the plane for the land below with Dean. The fact that the pilots had abandoned the plane to the bomb either meant they were employed by Deathstroke, or they had been threaten by Deathstroke to fly the plane anyway despite the explosives and not tell or else. Nightwing wasn't sure which one seemed more like Deathstroke. It was hard to say if he would hire people to complete his own assignment or if he'd more threaten people into doing it. Either one was highly unlike him who usually did the job himself from past experiences he had with the man. Yet, considering that Deathstroke was on the island meant that someone had to contact him and tell him that the passenger was still alive, so Nightwing concluded that the pilots had likely been working with Deathstroke. But it again begged the question on why Deathstroke had hired pilots to crash his plane for Deathstroke rather than Deathstroke sneaking onto the plane and shooting him by himself. Nightwing felt like somehow he was missing something huge.

Dean spoke pulling Nightwing out of his musing. "Dude, do you even know where you're going?" He panted behind Nightwing.

"Truthfully, no." Nightwing replied almost absentmindedly, more focused on the surrounding and his thoughts than the man he was saving.

"That's great." Dean huffed. "Don't you have some kind of walkie-talkie to contact the Justice League or Batman or someone to come get us?"

"No." Nightwing said simply. "I work alone now and days."

"Okay, another question then, what's the plan? The plane crashed, man. No one but us survived that, but you're acting as if someone's after us already. What's the likely hood Deathstroke even knows we survived?" Dean pressed.

"Very likely. He's on the island." Nightwing replied seriously. "That's why we have to keep moving." Dean was silent for a little while longer considering the new information. Then he dared to speak up again.

"Okay, another question. When do we plan to stop for food or water even?" Dean asked.

Nightwing paused a moment. He'd been used to living in conditions of denying his body food and water on a daily basis unless he was off duty. He didn't even consider the fact that most people weren't use to that kind of survival technique. He might could last a long while without rehydrating or eating, but it was likely the problem with Dean. Nightwing had been getting increasingly more and more frustrated with the man for not listening and keep moving, but he hadn't considered the reason behind it was the man was dehydrated and hungry and likely still in shell shock. But then there came another problem. Nightwing didn't know where any clean water was on this island. He'd seen plenty of animals in the woods, so he knew there had to be water somewhere on the island, but so far they hadn't come across any streams.

"When we find a stream, we'll stop." Nightwing said.

"And food?" The man asked.

"I'll think of something." Nightwing assured him. And then they were quiet again for a little while. Nightwing listened to every noise around him waiting for a crunching of Deathstroke's boots to come from the distance, or the sicken sound of gunshots to ring out and take both their lives. His thoughts were far away from how he planned to get food for them, but more on how they were ever going to get off this island alive. Nightwing knew their best shot was to head toward the shore line, the only problem would be they would be openly exposed for Deathstroke would probably would be there waiting.

Finally after a few more hours of running blindly through the forest, Nightwing faintly heard the sound of running water. He cautiously led Dean towards it. As Nightwing did a final check of the area, he deemed it safe enough to walk towards the stream. Dean immediately took handfuls of the cool water both drinking deeply and splashing it all over himself. Nightwing couldn't blame him. It was hot. Nightwing again looked around a few times before stealing a few sips for himself. He hadn't realized just how dehydrated he was until the cool liquid slid down his throat. He knew not to take too much though and decided to warn Dean to do the same.

"Careful how much you drink." Nightwing warned.

"Are you even serious right now?" Dean asked annoyed. "We haven't had water in like 24 hours. Shouldn't we try to fuel up while we can?"

"No. It will slow you down for when we have to run." Nightwing informed him. That's when he heard a twig snap in the distance. "Which would be now." Nightwing said pulling Dean to his feet and pushing him off to the opposite direction of the sound. "Go." He whispered demandingly.

Instead of running all the way away, Dean dove behind some rocks. Nightwing wanted to scream again at his lack of survival skills, but had no choice than to drive behind the rocks too. They were bound to get caught staying in one place like this. Nightwing had a heavy scowl on his face to show how much he disapproved of Dean changing his plan, but Dean wasn't even looking at him, but peering slightly over the edge to see who was coming. Nightwing followed suit, but was ready to spring into action. He hoped it wasn't Deathstroke. The man would be able to shoot them dead before Nightwing could even lay a hand on him at this distance.

Much to Nightwing's relief, it was actually one of the pilots. Though, his theory that the pilots had been working for Slade was proven correct, as the pilot had a gun and walkie-talkie strapped to him.

"Sector 72, all clear, here." Nightwing heard the man say into the walkie-talkie. Nightwing could see some very useful material the man seemed to be carrying, like a canteen for instance. He knew he needed to take down the man and strip them of needed supplies if he was going to make it off this island. It was possible the man had a map of the island too since he was referring to the place as 'sector 72', which would greatly help. Nightwing waited for the perfect moment to strike.

The man bent down to get some more water in his canteen, and Nightwing took the momentary lax of the man's guard as a signal to take him. He jumped out from behind the rocks and swiftly lunched an attack at him, rendering the man unconscious in a matter of seconds. Nightwing then started to go through his supplies. The canteen would differently help. He filled it with water and set it down to continue observing what all the pilot had. Dean was over by his side now to help.

"We should take the gun." Dean said.

"I don't kill people." Nightwing said seriously.

"Well it's better us have it than them, right? Plus we could use it on an animal or something." Dean pointed out.

Nightwing sighed and nodded stripping the man of his weapon and strapping the gun to his back along with taking some of the bullets from the man's pockets and shoving it in his own pockets. He searched the other pockets and found a knife, a walkie-talkie, a map, binoculars, a compass, and a few protein bars. Nightwing decided to store everything except the walkie-talkie, to which he simply destroyed so that the man couldn't report them as soon as he woke up and it gave them a little bit of time to get away from the place. Nightwing handed a protein bar to Dean and then took a look at the map trying to figure out where they would be. It wasn't hard. The sections of the map were labeled and so as soon as he found 'sector 72', he was able to figure out which way to head. They needed to head west. That seemed to hold some form of civilization, and though Nightwing wasn't sure if the civilization was where Deathstroke and his men stationed their home or if it were actually a small village, they would have to take the risk if they wanted to get off of this island.

 **Again, reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
